


旧伤未愈

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 七夕贺刀！！！！刀！！！但是我爽了！！！！有暗示瓦伦汀×天满，以及塞尔玛和科长的隐约纠葛，捏造过去有。希望能吃的愉快www
Kudos: 2





	旧伤未愈

柳真坐在办公室门口台阶的最上一层，朝着向下蔓延的黑暗投去视线，但什么都没有看到。大量失血让她的头脑不像平日里那样敏锐，略带着些勉强地放空，手却不自觉地攒紧了，报告文书揪成一团，连字迹都模糊起来。这种时候，这些口头的、虚无缥缈的纸片，能换到的，是什么都无法挽救的表彰，换不回哪怕一条命或是一只手，甚至仅仅一卷绷带。

她在这里坐了多少有半宿，想着刚刚回到这里的时候，别在门缝里的那张邀请函卡片。办公室是她和部下仅有可以休息的地方，门里面坐着各种各样的伤员，她为了腾出地方而没有久留，不过拿了跟木条固定了断掉的臂骨，然后把刀从惯用手换到了另一只惯用手。

瓦伦汀站在离她身后数尺的地方，走路的节奏比起往日迟缓些许。柳真的嗓子还干涩着，沙哑地喊了部下的名字，得到的回应是天满已经醒来的消息、还有一杯尚且温热的水。

天满的右眼或许还有迂回的余地，但是在这里没有时间去仔细处理那些流的血，脏污的衣服，破裂的骨头乃至于断肢；没有办法去能够得到医护的场所，因为更多的委托被加塞了进来。所能做出的选择不需要语言赘述也能想出，柳真听到瓦伦汀狠狠咬住了后牙，她没有回头去看，沉不住气的部下勉强克制着临界的怒意，捏到指节咔咔作响，其中还混杂了低声的咒骂和大门被粗暴地带上的沉闷。

而柳真一时间竟不知道要如何去面对她。天满伤的出离的重，她此时却不得不放弃部下的一只眼睛，就因为……那张明晃晃地摆明了要将二科覆灭的疯狂的表单。柳真低下头去抿了一口杯沿，暖意灌进喉咙，平复了她险些也要被激起的心情。不悲不喜地、她撑住膝盖，抬脚转回了办公室内部。

到处都是到了极限的人，靠着盆栽和墙壁昏睡的人，散落在地上沾血的纱布和胶带，在原本的黑色上被干成一团的暗红染到乱七八糟的制服，柳真的脚步被左右的视线拽着一滞，然后急促地往里间的沙发边奔去。天满被妥帖地安置在那里，身上披着瓦伦汀脱下的外衫，表情有些呆滞。男人盘腿坐在一边，在往自己包扎完毕的手上套上那副边缘都被磨毛了的黑色手套。

起初，天满还没有意识到她的到来，无机质地看了她很久，终于细弱地冒出一句夹杂了咳嗽声的问候，抓住沙发的靠背坐了起来。仰起的脸上，昏黄与明亮的一双截然不同的眼睛中，仍然存留着神采的那一只映出柳真的身影，像是她的到来为它的主人平添了一分精神。

柳真握住天满的手，意识到那只比印象中更加细弱的手从指尖到手腕都在不住地颤抖。

年轻部下那张原本白净的右脸被砍得一塌糊涂，半是凝固的血液胡乱地粘连着，溢出的、浑浊的、流动着的东西在柳真试图查看的时候溢出滴落下来，翻开的皮肉当中显露的组织让坐在边上的瓦伦汀也略微偏转了视线。他们都不是第一次看这样狰狞的场面——甚至于说，对于收尾人来说这本应是习以为常的事情，但是遭受这一切的这个人不一样，哪怕是再重新于心中默念一遍收尾人不该留下太多羁绊的准则，那也不一样。天满咬了咬下唇，牵动起嘴角，但只能勾起一侧，另一半脸早已经没了知觉，失去了视野的眼睛也合不上，他们看得见的是别扭可怖的表情，破碎的瞳孔呆滞涣散着，而不再是她冷静之余富有知性的柔软笑容了。

就算有时间，天满的脸也还是有不能痊愈的可能，或许最后会变得比她现在的模样更加不堪，柳真略微构想了一瞬那样的未来，忍不住极其轻地呼气。那道纵向划开她面颊的疤痕不合时宜地作痒，而柳真明明清晰地记得它早就在不知多少年前就被治好了。她不作声地抬起手覆上天满左脸颊那道浅显的伤口，拭去了创面上沾着的少许灰尘。

瓦伦汀还未告诉天满眼睛的事情，他摸着鼻梁上的胶布，脸上写着的是即便知道无可挽回也仍希望他的科长能收回那样的处理的、显而易见的表情。这让柳真的话梗在喉咙，她清楚自己无法做那个永远理性的人，可理性催促她狠下心来，感性动摇了她的思维，犹豫的间隙则令她的手捏紧，又在天满发出小声的痛呼后，陷入了良久的沉默。

被两个部下仅剩的各一道视线聚焦着是一种煎熬，煎熬着吐露出残酷的真实。

相较于瓦伦汀的不甘，天满意外的平静，甚至就这么坐着微笑着接受，没受伤一般地询问起其他人的状况，而她自己甚至还没能得到治疗。

柳真摇了摇头，按住天满的肩膀示意她现在还不是担心别人的时候。女性的头发很多，在昏睡的时候黏了不少在伤口附近，虽然已经先简单地处理过一番，但还是不可避免地把脸侧弄得又脏又血肉模糊，能想到的也只能先削下她的那些发丝，再剥离开来上药。

瓦伦汀先一步揽下了这活，却不敢擅自对天满的头发动手动脚。剪刀不知被放到哪里去，被迫拿下天满一贯背后背着的那柄短刃凑活着用。由于身高的差距他不得不屈身蹲下，捻住头发的中段把眉头拧成一团。那个讲究一击必杀的男人此刻反而束手束脚，失去了速战速决的风度，连下刀的角度都要比划三五番后才小心决定，生怕多裁去了一寸。他说着不会怕疼的矮小的女性同事则稍稍把头贴近了他的肩窝，在他剥去碎发的时候隐秘地瑟缩着把指节攥到发白，创面重新开始渗血，但这是不得不去做的事情。没人会多想这一瞬间的亲昵，或许以后回想起来会会心一笑，可现在没有什么值得笑的，只是因为承受着相似的伤痛的同伴相互取暖罢了。

粘连的、凌乱的黑发从瓦伦汀的指缝里面落下来，掉在天满的膝上，然后被他快速地探出手掸去了。他的技术算不上好，包扎挡住了的视线让他分不清远近，以至于不管怎么修整都仍是有些歪扭。瓦伦汀低声地咕哝了抱歉，撩起天满的鬓角，把纱布贴上，开始清理另一侧的伤。

收尾人不会考虑外表的美丑，但、在收尾人之前，她、他，还有他们，也都只是普通的男人女人，纯粹地选择承受了这一切的过于年轻的人。

明明才……岁啊——可都市不会管这一些，永远不会，这样的理由谁都可以轻易说出，而谁都能拿来用的那些理由没有任何意义。

男人直起身体重新调整抓着短刀姿势的间隙，天满垂下头，完好的那只漂亮的琥珀色眼睛里闪烁着光，然后，她把头压得更低了，狠狠抽了一口气，模糊的水珠有那么一两颗滑落，但也仅有一两颗。从那个角度瓦伦汀看不太真切，却逃不过柳真的目光，只是她明白自己不该看见。

——她猝然地感到疲惫。

却不能现弱，哪怕是一点点，都不能出现在脸上。

还有人在指望着她，依偎着她舔舐伤口，因为她在而能安心入睡。但每一束期待的目光，现在都变成是刺进快要抵达极限的胸口的针，搅动着翻开那些本应缝合上的过往。她被那样看着太多次了，而那之后，那些看着她、跟着她的人都死了，无论她身体上被刻下了多少抵挡了的疤痕也无从改变。

曾几何时，柳真或许也想过会有那样一个她能指望、她能依偎着舔舐伤口不必恐惧的人。她自己也快要记不清楚到底还有没有过那样的瞬间，现实比起刚入职的幻想残忍太多，坦然说，她最初握住刀柄所燃起的热血几乎快要归为平淡。往昔的同伴已不在多年，上司不是她所企盼的那样为人，部下……换了一批又一批。哪怕是柳真自己，大抵也不过是无数替代品里的一个。这一行里永远不缺想要挤进来的人，所以，人命、道义……在这里，为了活下去，像垃圾般地被果断舍去。

柳真把手探向腰间，把挂在那里的刀的绑带松了，刀鞘沉重地坠下来掉到脚边。不止一个人——包括那个正和她较劲的小人——对她说过，变得圆滑吧。不变成圆滑的人，总有一天会被都市的人心吞吃。

即便如此，她还是选择紧抓着不放，和当年那个过于直率又固执的女孩一样。

很多事情都变了。

她撑住面颊，看着瓦伦汀用酒精棉球擦拭天满的脸，而天满倒抽着凉气，手在胸口揪成一团。柳真并没有陷入回忆太久，回过神来的时候部下的脸被碘的橘红染得甚至有些滑稽，另一个部下将眼罩的绳在她的脑后打上结实的扣，女性新的细碎的刘海甚至有了几分柳真的风格，甩去目光，瓦伦汀却一副全然不知的模样。

无论如何，一切都将结束。天满会换上新的右眼，瓦伦汀会拆去绷带，伤口会在很久以后完全愈合，然后让翻过的日子抹掉疼痛、尘埃落定。


End file.
